Coming Loose
by The Tears of a Madman
Summary: I hate days like these.
1. A Bad Day...

Hello...My name is Buster Vanni. But, you may call me by some other stupid nickname. It doesn't matter. I have come to find out that my entire point of being is to repulse you, sicken you, twist you, and enlighten you all in the same. And with that thought in mind, please, Die.  
  
Or, enjoy my story...but please know, Dying is preferred.  
  
Coming Loose  
  
By The Tears Of A Mad Man  
  
  
  
"Hands up! Everyone! NOW!!" The man stormed into the bank, holding a silver revolver. He wore a ski mask over his face, and a bullet proof vest over his brown shirt. He threw a bag to one of the clerks. "FILL IT!" The man hastily filled the bag with a large amount of cash, and handed it back to the armed robber. "Good! Easy as Pie!" With that, he ran into the street. "That was pretty easy..." He looked towards the sky. It was dark...."Hopefully those stupid brats have already gone to sleep....hehe..." He heard a sound behind him, and he already knew what it was. oh shit. "Well...We thought we'd stay up a little longer." He didn't need to turn around to know who it was, so he ran. Fast. He turned the corner, only to find a chain link fence. "Fuck!!" He screamed, and tried to climb it. Once he touched it, however, he was shot back and his mask was blown off. It was electrified...  
  
He heard something land behind him...no...oh no oh no oh no...  
  
"Now come on, give up already. We're tired and want to go home." The man got up ,and turned around. There stood three little children. one red, one blue, one green...it was those damned Powerpuffs. This was it...  
  
He looked towards the ground...this was it. It was all over....but...wait...  
  
The robber, with his head still down, spoke. "Girls...have you ever played cards?" Blossom, who of coarse was in front of the other two, gave an odd glance. "What?" The crook looked up at them, smiling, much to the girls surprise. He looked rather sloppy, like he hadn't shaved or bathed in a few weeks. His hair was also a brown mess. "Have you ever played a card game?" He asked again. Bubbles, who walked up next to Blossom, said "well, we play Go Fish once in awhile....why?" The felon looked down again. "Not what I was hoping for but.....Girls, Life is one big poker game...And it seems life has given me yet another bad hand...." He looked towards his gun. "And...." He looks up to the girls, looking Buttercup, who was behind both of the other girls, straight in the eye and put the gun to his head. "It looks like I fold."  
  
BAM.  
  
"Oh...my...God...." Was all Blossom could shammer.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Soon after, the Police finally arrived. The first thing they see is Bubbles sitting on the curb crying. "B...Bubbles...what happened? Are the other girls in danger?" Bubbles shook her head, still crying, and pointed into the alley. The police looked at each other, and walked in. Once they turned the corner, all was clear. Blood covered one wall, a body was on the ground. He had a gun in his hand. Townsville police might be stupid, but nobodies this ignorant. Suicide. "Oh my..." The Chief of police said, looking toward the gore. He then looked at the other two girls, which seemed to be disturbed as well. Blossom sat with her back on a wall, looking up when the Police walked in. She looked so cold....this must of zapped the charisma out of even her. But strangest of all was Buttercup. she just stood there...a look of shock on her face. She hadn't even moved from the spot she was in when it happened. "Oh no....get a clean up team in here." The Chief said....  
  
He could only hope the Girls were all right....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was later that night when the girls finally got back to there home. All of them were still shaken....The images of that mans death were still floating within their heads. The blood...the gunshot...the last look in his eyes...These fresh memories were still making themselves known. The Professor already knew what happened when he saw them walk in. The Police had called in advance, to tell him of the tragic incident. He hugged the girls tightly, and just sat there. Right in the front room, the door still open, they sat there, embracing one another, slowly trying to ease their pain. After about 5 minutes, The Professor let go of his children, and looked down at them, smiling. "Are you girls OK...?" Bubbles and Blossom looked up, and managed a weak smile...but Buttercup....She looked up, and she looked so cold...so scarred...so hurt...it made the Professor so very sad to see he like that...but he thought that, hopefully, it would pass. "Well girls...dinners ready...If your hungry, I made Roast Beef." Bubbles smiled again. "Thanks, Professor." Prof. Utonium patted her on the head, and said "No problem, Sweetie. You girls go eat." Blossom and Bubbles flew to the kitchen, But Buttercup stood there...and after a few seconds, said, "I really don't feel like eating...can I please go to my room?" "Sure, honey." The Professor said, "Its been a long hard day...you go get some sleep." Buttercup slowly started floating to the stairs, muttering "Thanks Professor...." before disappearing from sight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was later...When Buttercup went to her room, she simply laid in her bed, looking at the ceiling...everything seemed to be falling apart...but why, though? Cuz some guy was stupid enough to blow his brains out?! It wasn't her fault! This moron would rather die then go to jail! But wait....what if all villains were like that? Mojo Jojo didn't seem to mind much...you couldn't really put Him in jail...And Fuzzy...well, he's just some hillbilly. But...what about the petty thieves? The ones who have to steal and hurt to feed their families...?  
  
"No No No!!" Buttercup said out loud, grabbing her head. they were bad guys! It wasn't supposed to matter if they died! Then why did she care!? Agghh!! "GOD DAMMIT!!" Buttercup yelled, but then put her hands over her mouth. That was a really bad word...The Professor would get really mad if he heard her say that...Where did she hear it from, anyway...? ... Oh yeah! She heard some villains say it one time...they said it when they got really mad.....Blossom got really upset for some reason when they did it....oh well....it felt kinda good. It let out some anger...  
  
"....fuckin'....Dammit...." She sighed, and smiled to herself. So, this was what its like to Cuss? No wonder adults do it all the time... Well....at least she felt a little better....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Laughing.  
  
So much laughing...  
  
The sound raped her mind and torn at her soul. It wouldn't stop. Oh god, It wouldn't stop...Oh please, make it stop!! Make it stop!!!  
  
"Its your fault!! Hahaha! You're so pathetic!!"  
  
No....  
  
"You? A superhero?! Hahahaha!! Yeah right!"  
  
No....!  
  
"Look at the little baby!! Hahahaha!!!"  
  
No!!!  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!!! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!! AAAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!" Buttercup screamed as she shot up on her side of the bed. Sweat and tears freely rolled down her face. "Oh please...stop laughing at me...stop laughing at me..." Oh god...its was a nightmare. Just a nightmare...nothing more...  
  
Buttercup was shivering...not from being cold, but from some strange form of fear. What was all that about?! What was her fault?! The guy killing himself!? There was no way she could of stopped that!! Then why do these thoughts keep coming?! Buttercup put her hands in her hands and was about to cry, but remembered her sisters. What if they woke up and saw her like this? She looked over and Bubbles and Blossoms sleeping form...They looked so perfect...so peaceful...Buttercup wished she could have a bit of peace...that'd be nice. But no. Right now her mind was filled with some chaos she needed to sort out. With that thought, she flopped off the bed, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She looked at herself in the mirror...her eyes droopy, her hair a mess...dried tears that once rolled down her cheeks... She looked like a wreck...and felt like one too. Buttercup rubbed her face with a wet rag...this was horrible. She couldn't even sleep...gah...what do they call this? Insomnia? Well, what ever it was, it sucked. Buttercup sighed...might as well try to get some sleep...  
  
She lazily slid her hand across the sink as she turned to go back to her room. That's when she felt a sharp pain on her palm. Grabbing it and turning around, she found the means of her pain. A razor blade. the Professors, the be exact. How could that hurt her? She was a superhero! Buttercup picked up the razor...it had an odd gray color to it...and it wouldn't even bend! Then it came to her. The Professor must of made this out of Duranium! It...made sense...they'd never dull or break...so that's what he did with those scraps they had after all those battles...oh well. It probably saves money of razors.  
  
Buttercup looked at the wound on her hand...she licked away the blood...and smiled a little bit. As morbid as it sounds, she liked the taste of blood. She always thought of bleeding as a bonus from fighting. She picked up the razor...and looked at the door. After locking it, she walked back to the sink, still holding the blade.  
  
....  
  
She lifted her night gown, exposing her stomach.  
  
....  
  
Slice.  
  
She grimaced...but...still smiled. It...felt good. she ran he hand over the small wound and brought the blood to her lips. She smiled in a nice relaxed manner....this felt...so good....  
  
Buttercup stayed in the bathroom for almost an hour before going to bed.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One 


	2. The Pick Me Up

Hello. It seems, for some reason unbeknownst to me, people like this story. Well, for those of you who don't seem to be able to go through the day without a good fic...I guess I'm here. I don't know. Yeah. So...like I said, read or die...whatever floats your boat. Also, about Bubbles not eating meat...I must apologize. I had totally forgot about that. So...yeah.  
  
  
  
Coming Loose  
  
By The Tears Of A Mad Man  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Morning. Blossom slowly opened her eyes to the sunshine on her face. She sat up, yawned and looked at her two sisters...they both looked all right...but it'd still be better to let them sleep in a bit more. Blossom flew over to her dresser and got on her usual outfit. She fixed her long red hair, putting it in its usual style. She flew downstairs, to see the Professor cooking some eggs. He turned around to see the pink puff floating into the kitchen. "Morning, Blossom!" The Professor smiled, going back to his eggs. "Are your sisters up yet?"  
  
"No, Professor. They looked tired, so I thought I'd let them nap a little while longer." she sat at the table as Prof. Utonium sat a plate of eggs and toast in front of her. Grabbing a fork, she started to dig in.  
  
"So...feeling any better, honey?" The Professor asked, a look or concern on his face. Blossom looked up, a small smile crept on her face, though it looked slightly forced. "Yeah, Professor...I think we'll all be all right. We're still in a bit of shock, I think..." The Professor knelt down to Blossom, and gave her a hug. "Good...Things'll be better soon..."  
  
"Everything will be back to normal..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buttercup looked in the mirror...she thought she would she a monster looking back at her...but no...it was a sleepy little girl, who looked like she was in a slightly good mood. "Its worked..." She muttered. She looked down to her dress to make sure there were no blood stains...it took her a little bit to clear stuff up, but she had to be extra careful not to get blood on her nightgown...other wise, they might suspect something. Oh well...It seemed to make everything better...she didn't know how...but it did. She remembered everything she did...it made her shiver in pleasure. She lifted her gown up again to show about five small marks. They were healing, and looked like they wouldn't even scar...This made Buttercup smile. It means she could do it again...and again.......and again...  
  
These thoughts ran wild through her head as she got dressed for a day of crime fighting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bubbles and Buttercup floated down the stairs, and into the kitchen. They saw two plates. One had eggs and toast on them, the other help a few carrots and some celery. Each girl flew other they their plates. Bubbles looked over to other eating puff. "So Buttercup...how are you feeling?" Bubbles asked.  
  
Buttercup looked towards Bubbles, and smiled. "I'm fine...you?" Bubbles blinked a few times. She was awfully happy for what happened the other day...  
  
"Well...I guess I could be better..." Buttercups smile faded a slight bit. It felt so wrong that she had found a way out of this pain and Bubbles hadn't...but...then again...it felt so right...  
  
"Don't worry Bubbles...something good is bound to happen."  
  
"Girls!" Called a voice from the living room. It was the Professor. the girls finished off their meals and flew to his call. The Professor was standing in front of a large box which stood in the corner of the living room. "Girls, after what happened yesterday...I thought you could use a pick me up. So...Here it is!" And with that, he stepped to the side, and the box was thrown off by Blossom, who was under it. But that's not the best part. She was sitting at a brand new computer.  
  
"Awesome!!" Buttercup said, in awe of this new machine. Bubbles smiled brightly as well. "Wow Professor! Thank you so much!" With that, the girls flew up to him and gave him a great big hug. Professor Utonium hugged his girls back, a smile on his face. "I thought you'd like it! And look at that!" He then pointed to a cable coming out of the back of the computer, leading into the wall. "Its even got the Internet!"  
  
Buttercups eyes got wide, and she almost screamed. "You got us the Internet?! Oh thank you thank you thank you!!" The Professor laughed, and let go of his children. "You all have to take turns on it you know! And so not to ruin each others privacy, You each get your own User Names!"  
  
Blossom smiled, sitting at the computer. "Wow...Um, Professor? Can I have first turn?"  
  
Prof. Utonium scratched his chin for a moment, and then said, "Hmmm...sure, I guess. I'll give you an hour, but then one of your sisters get a turn."  
  
Blossom smiled brightly. "Thanks!" She swiveled the chair towards to screen and put her hands on the keyboard. The words "Please enter your Username" popped up, and Blossom thought of her Online name. "Hmmmm...how about..."PinkPrincess"? No, to corny...something that's me...hmmm..." Blossom slowly typed in "PerfectLittleGirl" and hit enter. Blossom grinned to herself as she entered her new password. Finally, She was able to get online. "Whoa...lets look up some tactical battle plans!"  
  
Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Oh brother..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The day rolled by rather quickly. Bubbles and Blossom took turns on the Computer, with Bubbles Username being "GiggleGirl27". Buttercup watched TV most of the day...when asked if she wanted on, she simply said no. She was planing on getting on when everyone one was asleep...she had some things to do. Finally, Nightfall rolled around. The Professor had tucked the girls in for bed, and had gone to sleep himself. At about 1:30 AM, Buttercup slowly sneaked out of her room and downstairs. She crept over to the computer, and hit the green "On" Button. After a little while, it all booted up. She took the mouse and slide it over the mouse pad, clicking the "Connect" Button. After a few beeps, a semi-loud screeching came from the Computer. Buttercup shut her eyes, hoping the noise wouldn't wake anyone up. Thankfully, it connected. The words "Please enter your Username" flashed onto the screen. Buttercup thought for a moment...what did she want to be known as Online?... After a few seconds of thinking, Buttercup entered "GreenMange" and entered a password. Soon, she was Online. She clicked through a few chat lines, when she came to one that grabbed her attention..."Strange Ways Chat".  
  
GreenMange has entered the Strange Ways chatroom.  
  
(KoRnut-777) So I said "Dude! Cut it out!"  
  
(GreenMange) uh hi everyone  
  
(I-Love-Pie) Hi there GreenMange.  
  
(KoRnut-777) Yo  
  
(JohnnyTheRipper) Welcome to our nightmare! I hope we scare you! muhahaha!  
  
(GreenMange) haha funny  
  
(Sometimes_I_Pee) So GreenMange, what R you up 2?  
  
(GreenMange) just came on to see why this chat is called strange ways  
  
(KoRnut-777) Johnny, I'll talk to you in th IM  
  
(KoRnut-777) *the  
  
KoRnut-777 has left the chatroom  
  
JohnnyTheRipper has left the chatroom  
  
(I-Love-Pie) Its called that cuz we're all people who do strange things. Do you do anything strange?  
  
(GreenMange) yeah but i don't know if i can tell you or not  
  
(Sometimes_I_Pee) Go 4 it. We're all freaks here.  
  
(GreenMange) well as of lately ive been cutting myself  
  
(I-Love-Pie) Yeah, JohnnyTheRipper does that too. I'll get him in here to talk w/ ya.  
  
(GreenMange) uh ok thanks i think  
  
JohnnyTheRipper has entered the Strange Ways chatroom  
  
(JohnnyTheRipper) Ok, so who else cuts themselfs?  
  
(I-Love-Pie) GreenMange  
  
(GreenMange) me  
  
(JohnnyTheRipper) Are you new to it or something?  
  
(GreenMange) yeah real new but god i love it  
  
(JohnnyTheRipper) Heh. Don't worry. Its a great stress reliever as long as you do it right.  
  
(GreenMange) what do u mean do it right  
  
(JohnnyTheRipper) Well, like, don't cut your rist. duh. thats suicide. The best spot so no one sees them is your belly and legs. the arms are a no-no if you don't want anyone to see.  
  
(GreenMange) wow thanks  
  
(I-Love-Pie) Damn! I thought you were gonna help him/her!  
  
(GreenMange) her  
  
(I-Love-Pie) ok, I thought you were gonna help her!  
  
(JohnnyTheRipper) I did. I don't see cutting as anything bad, like I said, as long as you do it right. and don't get carried away with it either.  
  
(GreenMange) wow thanks again  
  
(Sometimes_I_Pee) lol damn dude u 2 really r freaks!!!!!!!!  
  
(JohnnyTheRipper) Why thank you!  
  
  
  
Buttercup smiled. At least she knew she wasn't alone...and she could still cut herself when she needed to...a shiver ran up her spine again. Things really were looking up...  
  
  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
Yeah, I know its short. Deal with it. The next one will be longer.  
  
The suns coming up now...damn that sun. It kills my beautiful night. Bah. I will get to work on the next chapter tonight... ~~ TTOAMM 5:56 AM 


	3. Blood Stains...

Hmmmm...My night has come again. I don't think I'll get this whole chapter done in one night....so, oh well. I'll try to make this forsaken story longer, as it burns the eyes of catholic school children. This chapter as well. But if not, then you'll simply have to wait for your next fix. Yes, Fix, not fic...fix. Some people seem to be so hooked on good fanfiction, its almost like a drug. Well, I don't think of this as good, but you sure do. Either way, I show you into the deepest pits of my psyche and bring you my story. Now read, you mindless drones of the mundane...do something outside the walls of normality. Read.  
  
~~~~~ TTOAMM 1:21 AM  
  
  
  
Coming Loose  
  
By The Tears Of A Mad Man  
  
  
  
Click.  
  
Buttercup opened yet another webpage as she searched the world wide web. She had found a lot of stuff. She had no idea that there were so many Powerpuff websites! Almost everyone of them were about Blossom. Buttercups eye twitched as she saw yet another Blossom "Shrine". There were so many of those...and she found a few for Bubbles too, but so far not one on herself...  
  
Finally, she saw "Buttercup Links". She smiled a little. At least there were SOME people who liked her. She clicked it, and went to a new page. Her eyes got a bit wider as she saw a few of the links...  
  
"The Kill Buttercup Flash Game!"  
  
"Butchs Shrine"  
  
"Top Reasons Buttercup Is A Dyke"  
  
"The Anti-Green Team"  
  
Buttercups eyes filled with tears. "I...But I..." Buttercup clicked the X in the corner, shutting the page down. "But...I'm...A Powerpuff girl..." Her lip trembled, and she started to cry. Warm tears ran down her face. She wasn't crying hard, but rather simply stairing into the screen. Why did they hate her so much? Because she was so different? She never did anything that bad...  
  
She clicked the X once again, but its to bad she missed the last link on that page...  
  
"Go To Our Sister Site : The We Love Buttercup Fanclub!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She locked the door to the bathroom as she entered. A few dryed tears were on her face once again. Why did she have to be so hated...I mean, she tried to be a good Powerpuff girl. She did what she always thought was best. But it didn't matter...only the "Perfect" and "Pretty" ones ever got anything...but Buttercup knew she'd never be either of those. She was the outcast. She was the by-product of the perfect girl. She'd never be leader...never be anything...  
  
More tears came now, but heavier. She learned on the sink with her head in her arms, crying. She weaped over what she wanted. She weaped over what was done. And she weaped over what she could never be.  
  
Her wet face slowly looked around the sink and soon found the thing she felt she needed oh so badly.  
  
The Razor.  
  
She slowly tembled her hand towards the dull gray blade, and picked it up. Even though the blade had no shine to it, it had a shine in Buttercups eyes. It helps with the pain...it made everything so much easier...it was a way out. With her other tembling hand, she lifted her gown. She placed the cool razor to her heated skin. A smile was spreading already, just waiting for the release. She pushed it into her skin ,and slid it downwards. Her eyes slowly started to shut and her mouth started to widen. Oh god...  
  
Bliss...  
  
Blood slowly slid down her stomach to her white panties, which soaked in the red liquid. Buttercups eyes were totally closed, her mouth open but in a smile. There was no way to describe the feeling...the pain wasn't pain anymore...it was something beyond pleasure. She turned around, and slid to the floor. Leaning against the sink, she sat there. Bleeding. The cut wasn't too deep...just deep enough to make her soul melt.  
  
Those horrid thoughts of powerlessness, hate, and envy were no longer in her mind...  
  
Only the bleeding, pulsing pleasure...  
  
Only the pleasure...  
  
The pleasure...  
  
Pleasure......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning. Blossom slowly opened her eyes to the sunshine on her face. She sat up, yawned and looked at her two sisters...  
  
Bubbles was hugging her Octi, a bright smile on her face. She looked like she didn't have a trouble in the world. But Buttercup...Something didn't seem right. It looked like she was crying in her sleep...  
  
Her eyes were clenched shut, her mouth in a small frown. Her pillow was wet, and her part of the cover was twisted around her. "Buttercup...?" Blossom said, putting her hand on her sisters shoulder. Buttercup twitched, but stayed asleep. Blossom was very concerned...she had never seen Buttercup like this before. She didn't want to wake her, so the least Blossom could do was make her more comfortable. The tugged a little on the blanket, pulled it up and recovered her sister. Once she did that though, she blinked. What was that? Lifting the cover again, she saw something odd...  
  
Blood.  
  
The was a small blood stain on the front of Buttercups nightie. It was on her belly. "What could that be from...?" Blossom thought outloud. She touched it softly. It was still wet. Blossom blinked. What the...?  
  
Around this time, Buttercup started to move. She was waking up. Blossom gasp, throwing the cover over her again, and laid back down. Just as she covered back up, Buttercup opened her eyes. She sat up and looked over to her two sisters. The Perfect one...and the Pretty one...  
  
Buttercup looked away, and got off the bed. Looking down at her gown, she muttered the word "fuck". Blossom had her head turned away from Buttercup, so she didn't she her eyes get a bit wider. Buttercup took off her nightie, and threw it in a pile of dirty cloths. She then looked down at her panties, which also had blood on it. "Dammit!" She said a bit too loud, as it made Bubbles stur. Buttercup looked towards her for a second. After reassuring herself that Bubbles doesn't wake up that easy, she went over to her dresser. Removing all her cloths, she picked out a fresh set. "Ahh...Here we go." Buttercup put the items on, picked up her bloodied cloths ,and walked out of the room to the bathroom.  
  
"What's going on...?" Muttered Blossom...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bathroom again.  
  
Buttercup didn't even look at the razor this time. This time she had to cover up what she had already done. Throwing her dirty cloths in the sink, she grabbed a tub of color-safe bleach and pored it on. Turning on the sink full power, she started washing out the blood spots. She scrubbed hard on her panties, trying to get rid of the stain. but it wasn't coming out as easily as she had hoped. After awhile she got fed up with it, and got the pure bleach. She took her Nightie out of the sink, sense it would turn white. Poring the bleach on the panties, she had to watch out not to get it on anything else. After awhile ,the blood stain was totally gone out of her underwear, and now all she had to do was the gown. "Oh screw it!" She said as she threw the nightie into the dirty cloths. "I'll tell the Professor it was from some battle or something...he'll buy it." Buttercup said to herself. Prof. Utonium would be easy to fool...but her sisters would be a little harder. Buttercup shrugged. "Oh well," she said, "I'll think of something..."  
  
She cleaned up her little mess, put the bottles back where they were, and headed out of the bathroom. Once she opened the door, however, she came eye to eye with Blossom. "Wha?! Oh, hi Blossom. Why didn't you knock?"  
  
"What's going on, Buttercup?" Blossom asked.  
  
Cuppo was taken back. "What do you mean, Red?"  
  
"You know what I mean!" She responded. "I saw that blood! Why was it on you?"  
  
Buttercup looked around nervously. "I don't know what you mean!"  
  
Blossom folded her arms, and responded. "I know, Buttercup. About your secret. and I'm gonna tell the Professor. Its better that way."  
  
"No! Please don't!" Buttercup pleaded.  
  
"What's going on up here?" A voice came from the stairs. Soon, the Professors form came into view. He approached the girls.  
  
"Professor! Buttercup-"  
  
"NO!!!" Buttercup yelled, clamping her hand around Blossoms mouth. Thoughts went crazy in Buttercups head. Oh no please don't let him find out oh god shut up Red shut up SHUT UP!!!  
  
Pushing Buttercup off and into a wall, Blossom quickly yelled...  
  
"BUTTERCUPS A VAMPIRE!!!"  
  
Buttercup blinked a few times...and started to laugh. "Ahahaha!! You thought I was a VAMPIRE?! AHAHAHA!!" Buttercup laughed as she walked away from the two, both with looks of confusing on their faces...  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Hmmm...Seems Buttercup is getting a little more careless...  
  
Oh well. If you still enjoy this little bit of hell, good for you. It just means you are as fucked up as I always hoped. I will work on the next chapter soon, so keep your attack dogs and father-in-laws at bay. 


	4. A New Danger

Hello. As many of you have noticed, I have many typos in my stories...but please also notice I write these very late at night...at the time my brain doesn't work quite right...and I like it that way. But, yes, that also means Typos. I do spellcheck, but that doesn't get everything. Ah well. If you can't look beyond my typos, the nuts to you. As of lately I have been reading allot more fanfiction...and I found one called "Reader Beware" by ThatGirl. It is...wonderful. I highly suggest you read it. high levels of Angst...just what I like. Also, if you haven't already, check out a writer known as "Parsec"...almost everything he's done is gold. Far better then this filth you're reading now.  
  
Well...Let us go forward into the deepest, darkest depts of self-salvation, and the hell it later brings.  
  
Enjoy...or not. Though you probably won't.  
  
~~~~~~ TTOAMM 5:06 AM  
  
  
  
Coming Loose  
  
By The Tears Of A Mad Man  
  
  
  
"A Vampire? Jeez..." Buttercup thought out loud as she watched TV. It was about an hour sense that whole incident happened, and Buttercup had been thinking...Why did she say that? Blossoms not stupid, as hard as it was for Buttercup to admit. She should of know better...then why tell the Professor that? It just didn't make any sense...  
  
This is about the time she saw Bubbles flouting down the stairs, into the kitchen. Looks like she over slept or something, sense her eyes were squinted and had bags under them...  
  
Buttercup sighed. This was boring...she needed something to do...something entertaining! Wait. The computer! Buttercup flew out of her seat and over to the deactivated PC. After pushing all the buttons and what not, she entered her Username. But then stopped...and deleted it. Buttercup looked around, to make sure no one was watching, and then entered "PerfectLittleGirl" in the username. "Heh..." Buttercup said, "Lets she what our little Miss. Perfect looks up..." She clicked the Password bar. OK...so what would Blossoms password be? She tried "powerpuff". Nope. "utonium". Nope. Buttercup thought hard...and entered "redbow". Nope. ~Dammit!~ Buttercup thought, and in a fit of small anger, punched in "stupidsister". Bingo. Buttercup blinked...what kind of password is that? Oh well...at least she was in...  
  
First thing to look up was her Favorites. After looking through a few links, Buttercup clicked on one that grabbed her eye...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blossom was combing her hair, as always, when Buttercup walked into the room. She silently sat on her side of the bed, looking towards Blossom.  
  
Silence.  
  
The only sound being the brush through Blossoms long red hair.  
  
Silence...  
  
"Well, Buttercup, you sure are quiet." Blossom said, her stare never leaving the mirror. Buttercup remained silent. This slightly annoyed her sister, and as to find out what was going on, she put down the brush and turned around to the blank face of Buttercup. "Well? What's the deal?" The pink Puff asked.  
  
"You know." Was all Buttercup said. Blossom lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you mean, 'I Know'? That you're a vampire?"  
  
Buttercup shook her head, still looking at her sister. "That's not true and you know it. you know what's really going on...you know my real secret." Blossom remained motionless, and then turned back to her mirror.  
  
"Yeah, I know about you cutting yourself, Buttercup...and I'm OK with it. The whole Vampire thing was just to scare you a little bit...just don't get carried away, OK? Or I'll be forced to *really* tell the Professor..."  
  
Blossom heard a bit of laughing behind her, so she turned around again. "Oh Red...you couldn't tell him anyway." BC said, "...Cuz I know your little secret, too."  
  
Blossom lifted her eyebrow a bit to this, and asked "What secret?", only to get a grin from Buttercup.  
  
"I think you know...ever wonder where they went? The ones under your part of the bed?"  
  
Blossoms eyes got a bit wider, as she figured out what her sister was saying. "No way...how did you find out?"  
  
"It was easy, "Stupid Sister"...I hacked into your username on the computer...and looked up some stuff that was in your favorites...Well, sure, me finding those under the bed was an accident..."  
  
"You WHAT?!" Blossom yelled, Standing up. "You had NO RIGHT too do that, Buttercup! Those are my private things!"  
  
"Not any more..." Buttercup teased, a wicked smile on her face.  
  
They sat there, looking at each other. Silence. It seemed to roll on forever...  
  
...  
  
...and ever...  
  
... ...and ever... ... ...That is, until Buttercup spoke up.  
  
"So, Blossom......is that where you were a few nights ago? Drinking? Smoking? With The Gangreen Gang, of all people..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buzz Buzz Buzz!  
  
"The Hotline!" Blossom flew over to the small toy phone. Its red nose beeped and beeped as it made that annoying pulse of noise. After picking up the phone and saying "Hello Mayor?", Blossom instantly heard a loud scream. Something was obviously going on.  
  
"POWERPUFF GIRLS, HEEEEEEELP!!!!"  
  
"The Mayor!" Blossom said, slamming the phone back down. "The Mayor needs us girls! Lets go!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The window burst into a million small, sharp glass pieces as the girls flew in. "Mayor?!" Blossom yelled. The place was ransacked...the desk was turned over, the books were thrown off the shelves, and everything else seemed to be destroyed. But no one was there...  
  
"What happened here?" Bubbles asked quietly.  
  
"I dunno....I don't think it was Mojo...this isn't his style..." Blossom said. Buttercup looked around the room, and picked up a small piece of metal. "What's this...?" She asked herself. After looking at it closely...it was a spent bullet. It must of hit something and bounced off, sense it was still clean. "Uhhh....Blossom...you might wanna look at this..."  
  
"What is it?" The pink puff asked, flying over. Buttercup handed her the bullet, and went back to looking around. "Hmmm..." "Look at this!" Bubbles cried. The other girls flew over to see what Bubbles was talking about, to see a rather disturbing sight. It was a drawn picture of the Powerpuff Girls...killing each other. The artist looked like he was no better then Bubbles, but it still got the message across. It showed Blossom stabbing Buttercup in the chest, while Buttercup beat Bubbles in the head with what looked like a hammer. "What's this 'posed to mean?" Bubbles asked.  
  
"I dunno," Buttercup said, "But It can't be good...." "Or can it...." A whisper cam....Some one else was here.... Turning around with a jeck, Blossom yelled "Who's There?!" To only get a chuckle.  
  
"Foolish children...you're all doomed." And with that, all the lights went out.  
  
It was totally dark...which was weird, sense it was still daylight. Blossom figured that the person must of covered the window with something.  
  
"Don't think you can hide in the dark, wussie!" Buttercup yelled. About this time, Blossom felt something grabbed her. She was about to hit it, until she felt it shaking and she heard a bit of sobbing. It must be Bubbles.  
  
"I'm...S-scared of the dark..." Bubbles muttered.  
  
"Don't be scared of the dark, my dear, be afraid of what's IN IT!!" With that, something smashed into Bubbles and Blossom, knocking them into the wall.  
  
"What's happening?!" Buttercup said. "I can't see a thi-OOF!!" A slamming sound. Buttercup must of been hit.  
  
"Hehehe....so this is the dreaded Powerpuffs...you're nothing! Weaklings!" Buttercup felt something grab her hair and pick her up. Before she could hit whatever it was, it slammed her face into the wall. And then again, and again, and again...  
  
"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled. ~We need some kind of light...~ She thought. And at that moment, she heard papers under her feet. ~Perfect!~ Reaching in the dark, she got a few papers and put them in a pile. She looked down and used her lazer eyes to light the papers ablaze. Blossom looked up to where the slamming sound was coming from, to see what was happening. She saw a rather tall form holding Buttercup from the hair, bashing her face into the ground, which was covered in broken glass. "Hey you!" She yelled, and she flew towards Buttercups attacker. The form looked up just and time. He dropped Buttercup, and jumped into the darkness. Blossom flew over to her sister, and kneeled down to her. "Are you ok?"  
  
Buttercup grunted, and slowly got to her feet. "Ugghh...yeah...just a bit sore...this guys strong!" Looking around a bit, Buttercup suddenly remembered something. "Hey...wheres Bubbles?"  
  
Blossoms eyes opened a bit wider. "Oh no!" Turning around, the two puffs saw their poor little sister being held in the air by the dark figure.  
  
"Looking...for this?" The figure hissed. He dropped the unconscience Bubbles, and you could faintly see a smirk creep acrossed his face. "You Powerpuffs are so easy...even with your powers, you're no match for me..." It then stepped out of the shadows, into the light. He was tall and thin, with red hair pulled back behind his head in a loose pony tail that reached to the small of his back. He had a small, trim goatee, and glaring eyes...filled with hate. He wore black everything. Boots, pants, long sleeve shirt, and gloves. The only think not black on his cloths were the blood stains...  
  
"No match....for Johnny The Ripper!!"  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Yes yes, Short chapter. I know. Bah. 


	5. Nightmare

Hello again. This fic won't last much longer...maybe 3 more chapters at Max....why, you ask? Cuz I'm getting tired of this concept already. I'm hoping to move on to Horror...hey, I'm not Parsec or Lord Andy, but I sure will try.  
  
Speaking of that, I'm thinking of making an original horror starring Johnny The Ripper. I like the Character, so I thought I'd mess around with it...  
  
Also, I know this is a short chapter. Bah.  
  
Anyway, lets do this, quick and painless....  
  
~~~~~~~ TTOAMM 2:49 AM  
  
  
  
Coming Loose  
  
By The Tears Of A Mad Man  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Insane laughter filled the area as Johnny stood in the middle of the room, his form dimly glowed in the light of the small fire. His maddening uproar of sheer joy seemed to disturb the girls even more so then before. The twisted smile on his face, the vain popping out of his neck, the deadly gleam from his eyes...  
  
"What's so funny?! Huh?!" Buttercup screamed. Johnny seemed to not hear her as the voice of his soul still rang in their ears. This filled Buttercup with rage. She hated being ignored. "Ugghhh!! SHUT UP!!!" And with that, she flew towards the madman, with full intention of causing him physical harm. But before Buttercup could lay a finger on him, Johnny stepped to the right, and slashed Buttercup in the side. "AHHH!!!!" Buttercup fell to the ground, clutching her bleeding wound. "How did he do that?! He dodged my attack, and CUT ME!!!!" Buttercup gritted her teeth as if in pain, but deep inside she was enjoying it. She felt that bliss coming on again. Oh no. No no no. Not here. Not now...  
  
"How do you like it, Butterslut?!" Johnny teased, slashing the air with two knifes he had concealed in his sleeves. "These blades were not only dipped in Antidote X, but MADE with it! I can cut you all into little edible pieces! AAAHHAHAHAHA-OOF!!!" Johnny was far to busy taunting Buttercup to notice Blossom flying at him from behind. and in the effect, did not see her smash her elbow into his ribcage. While Johnny was stunned, Blossom gave him a 1-2 punch and an Uppercut into what was left of a bookshelf. *SMASH!* "uugghh...." he groaned, after totally distroying the oak shelf he had landed on.  
  
"Are you ok, Buttercup?!" Blossom said as she landed at her sisters side. "Yeah...I-I'll be all right....go check on Bubbles." Blossom nodded, and flew over to her other sister. Buttercup looked down at her gash, and the small pool of blood under her. It was larger then she thought. She slowly dipped her hand in the blood, and brought it to her mouth with much hesitation. She tasted the coppery liquid on her tongue, and smiled a bit. It was so good. She then took a handful of blood, and rushed it to her awaiting maw, drinking greedily. She heard movement behind her, so she turned around to see Johnny slowly getting up. "Oh no you don't!" she said, blasting him with her eye-beams. He screamed as the energy rushed through him, and fell to the ground as a beaten body. Buttercup looked over to where Bubbles and Blossom were. Bubbles was still out of it, and Blossom was tending to her wounds. Buttercup took the chance to have a bit more to drink...until she started getting dizzy...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Its dark...  
  
...I feel...funny...  
  
...what..?  
  
...  
  
...Professor...?  
  
Buttercup slowly opened her eyes to see Professor Utonium sitting over her, a concerned look on his face. "Oh Buttercup, you're all right!" Prof. Utoinum wrapped his arms around his Daughter softly, and made a small sigh. "I was worried there...Doctor said you lost too much blood..."  
  
Buttercup slowly shut her eyes...best to go back to sleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flash of light.  
  
A broken cross.  
  
Flash.  
  
Blood.  
  
Flash.  
  
"OH GOD, WHY?!? WHAT HAPPENED?!?! OH NO PLEASE NOT TH-"  
  
Flash.  
  
Laughter.  
  
Flash.  
  
Buttercup sitting on the floor, crying hard. Blood pools under her as she slashes her wrist over and over again.  
  
Flash.  
  
Buttercup smashing the family Cross, and then sticking it in her stomach.  
  
Flash.  
  
A shocked looking Bubbles.  
  
Flash.  
  
A laughing Blossom.  
  
Flash.  
  
The Professor screaming with tears in his eyes.  
  
Flash.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buttercup sat up and screamed. Screamed with everytihng in her soul. A nurse can in to see what was a matter. She couldn't get Buttercup to stop screaming...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 5.  
  
Hello, You. Isn't it beautiful? I think so...if you don't...then...Bah. Don't read my shit, you worm.  
  
(Hidden Message : I am not your friend.) 


End file.
